Forum Shinra 4
by Lunagarden
Summary: Encore revoilà le Forum Shinra. Délire au rendez-vous avec nos personnages favoris de la saga FF7. Un petit clic suffit pour savoir sur quoi ils papottent xD


Vous en avez redemandé et moi pour votre plus grand plaisir je vous ai fait un autre ! Dernier ? Je ne saurais le dire !

Appréciez tant que vous le pouvez !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

* * *

**Forum Shinra 4**

**MDJ : Bonnes vacances à ceux qui partent à Ice Inn. Les pistes de snowboard sont ouvertes et rien ne vaut mieux qu'y aller pour s'éclater (dans le propre sens du therme…)**

Reno vient de connecter au Forum.

Reno : YEAHHHHHHH ! J'adore le Snowboard ! Hé Genesis on y va tous les deux!

Genesis : Je suis occupée là.

Zack Fair : Quelqu'un sait si Séph est dispo ?

Genesis : Non. Là, Il est perdu dans les montagnes, sans téléphone et internet.

Zack Fair : Lol. Pas le genre ''perdu dans les montagnes avec Mr. Yéti en prime j'espère :)?

Reno : Nan, sauf si on considère Séphiroth qui a tout cassé chez moi comme tel xD

Zack : LOL

Genesis : Euh non insulter comme ça Mr.Yéti aussi xD Mouahahhahaha

Zack : Ça te va bien de dire ça tiens x)

Reno : Au fait Gen, si tu fais péter la bulle que je t'ai donné, je réponds pas des conséquences.

Genesis : Si la bulle éclate, prie pour ne pas être à coté.

Zack Fair : Je n'ai même pas envie de comprendre.

Reno : Genre tu ne devais la donner à ton héro chéri avant son départ?

Genesis : La ferme. Il est parti avant moi, j'allais tout de même pas lui courir après comme certains que je connais non ?

Zack Fair : Hein ?

Reno : Tiens il aboie plus, mais il remue la queue et sait qu'on parle de lui ! Et il est tout content ! Hein ? Il ne lui manque que le ouaf à ce petit xD

Genesis : PTRRRRRRRR !

Zack Fair : Putain Reno, t'es un homme mort !

Reno : Ah, je suis tenté… mais tu devras de te contenter d'un nonoss petit chiot x)

Zack Fair : Putain je te hais…

Reno : Cool. Je respire x)

Genesis : Un jour un sage homme m'a dit : Il vaut mieux se prendre un coup de boule dans les dents, qu'on coup de dents dans les boules.

Reno : Expérience personnelle Gen ?

Genesis : HEIN ? Mais non pas du tout je…

Zack Fair : Bah vu la façon dont tu as abordé le sujet et tes mœurs…

Genesis : Quoi ! Quelles mœurs ?

Reno : Tu crois qu'il a subi **_ça_** ou il ferait subir **_ça_** ?

Genesis : N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Zack Fair : Vu la réaction la réponse n'a plus d'importance, plus que ça j'entends par expérience à la chose xD

Reno : Oh la vache… g les boules d'ailleurs x)

Zack Fair : Bah voilà. Celle-là tu l'as pas volé Gen xD

Genesis : Vous êtes détestables -_-

Angeal vient de se connecter au Forum.

Angeal : Hello.

Reno : Tiens le ''ouaf'' senior !

Angeal : Pardon ?

Reno : Non, rien…

Zack Fair : Ah ! Ah ! Comme tu l'as bouclé la fouine !

Reno : Toi le chiot va chercher la baballe et on reparlera.

Angeal : Dis-voir Gen, c'est quoi la boîte flippante que j'ai reçu ce matin ?

Genesis : Quoi ? Quelle boite flippante ? Je t'ai rien envoyé. Ce matin j'ai été retenu avec Mr. Lézard à cause de la bulle que cet imbécile de Turk à cheveux roux m'a refilé la veille.

Reno : Hé, t'avais qu'à être discret ! C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes plus prompt à cogner qu'à réfléchir !

Angeal : Arrête d'appeler Lazard Lézard, Genesis -_-

Genesis : On s'en fiche, Lézard, Lazard ça va au même. Ce type me fait penser aux serpents.

Reno : Bizarre, perso qu'on parle de serpents ça me penser plutôt à Séph xD

Zack Fair : Il en a les yeux, mais de-là le comparer à ça…

Reno : Oh, Oh. Fais le mort de chiot x) Si ça arrive aux oreilles d'un certain Général…

Zack Fair : Heu… Mouais. Il y a quoi dans cette boite flippante pour être flippante d'abord ?

Reno : Mets la main dedans pour savoir mais pas sûr que tu la récupère vieux !

Angeal : …

Genesis :…

Zack Fair :…

Reno : Et merde, je me suis grillé tout seul…

Zack Fair : Bah vu ta couleur de cheveux c'est encore étonnant qu'on te prenne pas pour un lampion xD

Reno : Gnégnégnégné -_- Au moins, je suis pas comme un certain playboy qui aime se faire fouetter.

Genesis : De quoi je me mêle d'abord ! Tu aimes autant que ça de dire que de la merde ?

Reno : Ouais, autant que rendre la vie des autres un véritable calvaire, ça change agréablement ^^

Zack Fair : Et toi tu le fais bien.

Reno : A ta place j'en demanderais pas trop tu vois ? Tu ne voudrais pas que Gen sorte le fouet qu'il cache sous son manteau, non ?

Zack Fair : Hein ?

Genesis : Quoi ?

Angeal: …

Genesis: Arrête ton délire le Turk! Je ne fouette personne et j'ai rien en dessous de mon manteau !

Reno : Bah c'est que j'ai dit, c'est du prêt à se faire fouetter xD

Zack Fair :…

Genesis: Si je mets mes griffes sur toi Turk…

Reno : Oh oui, après une séance de fouet peut-être, j'aime répartir le plaisir.

Genesis : Espèce de vicieux !

Reno : Pas autant que toi, c'est sûr ! Tu aimes être accro avoues-le.

Genesis : Ok, je vais te tuer !

Reno : Je prends les menottes ?

Genesis : J'ai pas besoin de préliminaires pour défoncer quelqu'un !

Angeal : Gen tu t'enfonces…

Reno : Bah vu ce que t'apprends avec ton LOVELESS je suis sûr que c'est le pied en 4 secondes et demi xD

Genesis : AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Genesis s'est déconnecté du forum.

Reno : Quelle mouche lui pique -_- ?

Zack Fair : Ah Bravo ! A force de le provoquer il a pété un câble.

Reno : Je sais qu'il s'enflamme vite mais là…

Zack Fair : Tu devrais déjà savoir quand ça s'enflamme sa torche sec.

Reno : J'en savais rien moi, mais toi tu viens de te griller tout seul

Zack Fair :…

Angeal : Bravo le chiot.

Reno: Allez à plus tard, je vais aller refroidir Mr. Tout-feu-tout-flamme avant qu'il s'en prenne à tous ceux qui risquent de le croiser dans cet état de chaleur xD

Reno s'est déconnecté du forum.

Angeal : Il était temps qu'il parte.

Zack Fair : Mouais. Au fait, t'as regardé ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte ou pas ?

Angeal : Pas eut le temps. Il a fallu que je la cache des yeux de Lazard.

Zack Fair : Bah on va y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Angeal : Ouais, go, alors.

Zack Fair : Nice !

Zack s'est déconnecté du Forum.

Angeal : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas du tout me plaire…

Angeal s'est déconnecté du Forum.

Oh si seulement il savait…. (mouahahahahahaha !)


End file.
